Puckleberry Shuffle Music to Love By
by vfft
Summary: Began as an I-Pod Shuffle, morphed into drabbles featuring the awesome Puckleberry duet. High school, adult, all characters will probably wind up making appearances. This is a first, so please R & R
1. Why, Georgia

A/N - This is my first published piece, so please, PLEASE hit that cute little 'review' button ;)

Why Georgia – John Mayer

It was a hot day in Georgia, the kind of day when the heat just spins lazily up to shimmer on the humid air. To the cars trapped on I-85/75, it seemed like the heat had melted the asphalt and their tires were just trapped there.

Puck slammed on his brakes again. The Atlanta traffic was not fuckin' moving. Only four exits to his apartment, and he wondered why he was still there. It had been two years since he'd gotten his ass out of McKinley High! He'd landed in Atlanta, at Georgia State University's new football team, the GSU Panthers. Full ride and hot girls? Hell, yeah! Didn't hurt that Atlanta had a great music scene. But then...things had changed a little the summer after graduation. At one of the after-graduation parties, he'd found himself on a porch with Rachel Berry. At first, it was just talking, then flirting, like they'd been doing all through high school. And this time, the flirting had turned to other things.. .that had lasted a lot longer than in high school.

He'd gone to GSU that fall anway, because he'd fallen hard for the indie music places in Decatur, after a visit to check out the campus, but half – or maybe all of his heart had been left in Rachel's small hands. Now? It would be too easy to just keep on driving into the night, back to where his heart was, back to Lima. Yeah, the Atlanta night scene was doing good things for his music, but the reason for his songs kept flickering through his mind...back to mischievous brown eyes laughing up at him, intently following the notes on the sheet music for his new song. Her long hair cascading over his chest as she straddled him, hips moving to the time of their own music . She was back home, on break from NYDA – where she was kicking ass and taking names. Two days ago, he'd been lying next to her in her bedroom, watching those beautiful chocolate eyes darken as he trailed fingers over her neck, then let his lips follow his fingers all the way down her beautiful bare skin, listening to her gasp as he bit and tongued his way down her writhing body . He could be back with her, lying next to her on a warm Lima dock, instead of here...where the traffic was starting to finally move again...as he grinned and accelerated past his apartment towards Lima.

"Baby, leave your window tonight. I'm coming over."


	2. Paperweight

_A/N – Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews! Feeds my little heart!The song is "Paperweight" by Schuyler Fisk and Joshua Radin, from the movie "Dear John". A little more M than the last one, but not too bad. Let me know how you like it! I'll just be in the corner hoping for a Puckleberry moment before the end of the season...may be an impossible hope..._

_Been up all night_

_Staring at you_

_Wondering what's on your mind_

_I've been this way_

_With so many before_

_But this feels like the first time_

_You want the sunrise_

_To go back to bed_

_I want to make you laugh_

_mess up my bed with me  
kick off the covers i'm waiting  
every word you say i think  
i should write down  
don't want to forget come daylight_

3 a.m. Rachel Berry turned over restlessly, unable to sleep, even though New York had finally calmed down for the night. She had grown to love this city – it's energy, music, and opportunity. It had become so much a part of her that the pre-morning quiet felt unnatural some nights, even after five years in the city. Her lips quirked, looking over at the sleeping man next to her. He teased her that she just had to keep dancing in her sleep, even after her daily dance class and nightly performance as Mimi in _Rent_. She pouted just a little – it wasn't fair that he could sleep late mornings after his performances since no one expected musicians to roll out of bed before noon. _Her_ man did though, just so they could share breakfast together before her chaotic day started.

_happy to lay here  
just happy to be here  
i'm happy to know you  
play me a song  
your newest one  
please leave your taste on my tongue  
paperweight on my back  
cover me like a blanket_

There was just enough light coming through to see his naked figure stretched out next to her. A quiet smile curved her lips as she ran her eyes over him, remembering just what that body could do to hers..a smile momentarily echoed in sleepy green eyes as Puck pulled her to him, reveling in the feel of her curves nestled next to him.

"S'up," he asked in a sleep-roughened voice as he settled her butt firmly against him. "Can't sleep?"

Rachel shook her head." Too quiet", she complained softly as she moved against him. She smiled again, remembering the evening they'd shared once they'd both gotten home. A night of laughing, music, and kisses. He'd played her his newest song on his other lady, his guitar, then played her body with an equally expert touch. She could still taste him on her tongue along with the wine they'd drunk. Remembering just how his tongue..and lips..and hands had felt moving all over her, Rachel rotated her hips against him again. Puck began to stir – at least part of him did.

"Rach", he half moaned, half yawned turning her to face him again so his lips could find her again. She moved eagerly under him, gently biting his neck, increasing the pressure as his mouth traveled down her writhing body, breaking away to moan into his ear at the same time a groan escaped from him.

Later, Rachel turned over to slide one leg over Puck. "What are you thinking about?" She asked in a sleep-thickened voice.

Smiling through half-closed eyes, he answered in between soft kisses on her face, "You, babe. About my tiny dancer with the huge voice..the one who owns me, body, soul, and heart. Now go to sleep, darlin'"

And they both drifted off, holding each other in a lovers embrace.

_every word you say i think  
i should write down  
don't want to forget come daylight  
and no need to worry  
that's wastin' time  
and no need to wonder  
what's been on my mind  
it's you  
it's you  
it's you... _

_you made it back  
to sleep again  
wonder what you're dreaming of_


	3. Tequila Sunrise

A/N- I know it's been awhile between updates. Blame real life - hospital stay anew trying to figure out how to work with Fanfiction on my new I-Pad. Anyhints on that would be appreciated as a PM, by the way, otherwise I'm moving to livejournal. Please read and review; constructive criticism warms my iPad up and makes the writer better.

Tequila sunrise

The phone was buzzing so loud that it felt like a 747 to Rachel Berry. Of course, her outstanding hangover might have had something to do with that too. As she reached for the phone, she winced at the sunlight streaming through. "This is Rachel." she croaked.

"Berry, where are you?" her roommate's voice could have been heard on the moon.

"Could you please not interrogate me so loudly?"she whispered. "I'm fine, I just don't know where I am. Why were you worried, Santana?"

"it's just that for future reference, it's a little disconcerting when I can't reach you, and the last communication we had was, "oh fuck, it's tequila...". I'm still getting used to you swearing in person. You saying 'fuck' AND sounding like a normal person in a text is just too scary."

Rachel paused to consider that. "You might have a point there." She then realized that 1) she was not in her own bed, and 2) she wasn't alone- someone turned over next to her and drew her against him. "Santana, I don't know where I am...and there seems to be another person with me!" she panicked.

"Hey, Satan, did you know tequila makes Berry's clothes fall off?" Noah Puckerman rumbled into the phone while rubbing his stubbly chin in just the place between Rachel's neck and shoulder.

An indrawn breath, then..."Berry, what are you doing with Puck? Rachel! " was heard dimly as the phone slid off Puck's bed.

Santana stared at the cellphone in her hand. The sounds coming from Rachel's phone were ...wow! A smile curved the Latina's lips. "'Bout time you two got together", she smirked,cuddling against a sleeping Finn Hudson.


	4. Turn Me On

A/N - Inspired by the Norah Jones song "Turn Me On". Check out the lyrics on your own, not to necessary to have thelyrics to enjoy the story.

Turn Me On

"All right,kids,settle down." Mr. Shue begged. Regionals had just ended, with McKinley coming in at first place. He was in the mood to let them celebrate a little."Today, we're just going to have fun. Anyone working on anything they want to share?". To no one's surprise, Rachel raised her hand.

"I've got something I was working on. It wasn't right for Regionals, so I haven't brought it up in class.".

"Floor's yours, Rach."

Rachel cast a mischievous look at a certain Noah Puckerman. They'd been seeing each other for a few months now, and even though half the school kept waiting for them to split up, they were still going strong. She just knew he was going to like this one. First, though, she turned away from her classmate to take off her jacket. When she turned back around, she was wearing a low.-cut red spaghetti strap tank top that matched one of the shortest skirts she'd ever worn to school. All the guys' jaws dropped.

Rachel took the mike from Mr. Shue's limp hands. As the music started, she ran her fingers down the front of her body. Puck was caught between enjoying the smoking' show she was putting on and glaring at the other guys. The innocent schoolgirl had turned into a sex kitten purring directly to him about wanting him to come home and turn her on. Her fingers trailed down his arm as she settled on his knee with a pout. Puck just sat there with a grin. His girl was squirming in his lap, giving him a great view down her top. Life would be perfect if only everyone would suddenly disappear so he could bend her over the nearest desk.

BRRINNG. ..."Noah Puckerman, if you don't get out of that bed, you'll never make it to school on time!"

A dream...great...

Then, from the kitchen..."Rachel, are you really allowed to wear that skirt to school? Red looks great on you, but the length, bubbe. Noah should be ready to go in a few minutes."

He hated it when his mom tried to mother Rachel. Her dads did that enough. Wait a second, did his ma really say something about a short red skirt?


End file.
